


Une histoire ne se finit jamais vraiment

by Agathe_Syra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet, But she loves them anyway, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Grief/Mourning, Le titre est super cliché déso, Mais en vrai ça l'est pas, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Post-War, Sad, Sasuke and Naruto are selfish bastards, She wants to be happy, They don't make it, Time Skips, Two Shot, We just don't see it yet, With some comfort ?, oh so bittersweet, sakura is sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agathe_Syra/pseuds/Agathe_Syra
Summary: La vallée de la fin. Dernière confrontation entre Naruto et Sasuke. Naruto arrivera-t'il à ramener Sasuke au village, comme promis ? Ou tous deux laisseront-ils enfin tomber ? Est-ce trop tard ? Cinq ans plus tard, c'est à Sakura de leur parler; mais ce n'est pas un adieu.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Inuzuka Kiba, Past Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke - Relationship, Past Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto - Relationship, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	1. C'était trop tard

**Author's Note:**

> *Pousse doucement la porte* Hurm... Bonjour ?   
> Alors ! Ce n'est pas le premier récit que je poste sur ce site, mais c'est ma première fanfiction de toujours, donc je ne sais pas comment elle va être reçu ?   
> Sinon, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, et je vous remercie d'avoir cliqué sur cette modeste fanfiction, que j'avoue beaucoup aimer.   
> Même si le sujet traité peut paraître assez délicat et triste, vous verrez que le deuxième chapitre apporte un baume au cœur, et une lueur d'espoir. Cette fanfic n'est pas à propos de la fin d'une histoire, mais d'un nouveau commencement. (Waw comment ça paraît cliché I swear, je suis désolée)
> 
> Alors tout d'abord, il faut savoir que j'aime beaucoup la relation qu'entretiennent Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto. Ils ont tous un lien très fort que je trouve intéressant : Voilà pourquoi mon cerveau masochiste à conçu ce petit two-shots de, je l'espère, qualité.   
> Alors je vous vois venir de loin : "Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à détester la fin de Naruto et à vouloir en faire une alternative etc..."   
> Non, en réalité j'aime beaucoup la fin qu'a fait Masashi Kishimoto (aka god himself), c'est lui l'auteur et lui qui connaît le mieux ses personnages : Il sait quoi en faire. En plus, si ça c'était passé différemment, cela nous aurait empêcher de voir le magnifique discours Naruto/Sasuke de la fin (pour lequel j'ai pleuré pendant... Toute ma vie... Oui.) quand ils sont en PLS dans la vallée de la fin. Je l'ai d'ailleurs un petit peu réutilisé dans ce chapitre.  
> Bref, tout ça pour dire que je pense que cela aurait pu être une fin envisageable ?   
> J'ai mieux réussi le chapitre un que le deuxième, my bad 😊
> 
> Enjoy ! (Désolé si vous avez ensuite envie de vous jeter d'une fenêtre - Une pote qui l'a lu était un peu dans ce mood la après.)
> 
> PS : Je crois qu'il faut dire que rien n'est à nous ? Alors Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'histoire de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (POURQUOI 😭), mais à Masashi Kishimoto, notre dieu à tous (après Itachi).
> 
> Bisous 👍❤ Bonne lecture !

La mort.   
Événement tragique, causant la perte d'un être, et la douleur de ses proches. Elle amène avec elle les pleurs, les concessions, la tristesse, le désespoir.  
La mort est dans nos esprits synonyme de la fin.  
Elle stoppe en effet une vie en pleine action ; qu'elle soit soudaine ou attendue, la mort met bien fin à la respiration dans le corps, l'irrigation du sang, la possibilité de réagir, communiquer.   
Mais elle n'arrête pas une histoire déjà commencée. Les êtres autour du défunt continuent de vivre. Ils parlent, ressentent, bougent, avancent, sortant du passé. La mort n'arrête pas une histoire.

...

« Sasuke, je t'en pris écoute moi ! »

Dans la vallée de la fin, le souffle du vent soulevait les feuilles éparpillés sur la pierre, faisait trembler le torrent de la cascade. Le lac, limpide, reflétait les deux majestueuses statues, géants de pierre se faisant face. Sur le dessus, à peine discernable, deux adolescents se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils semblaient ne pas avoir besoin de parler, comme ayant déjà percé les secrets de l'esprit de leur adversaire. Adversaires ? C'était plus compliqué. Tout était toujours plus compliqué avec eux.   
Les cheveux blonds de Naruto volaient en tous sens. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de son rival.   
Bleu contre noir.  
Les deux garçons ne faisaient pas que partager un regard. Ils communiquaient. Dans leurs orbes, toutes leurs sensations et sentiments passaient.

Sasuke soupira. Lui qui essayait habituellement de ne montrer aucunes émotions en avait assez. Il allait lâcher prise. Sa seule envie était de capituler face à ces grands yeux bleus. Ces yeux qui auraient auparavant pu lui faire soulever des montagnes étaient aujourd'hui contre lui – et ce n'était pas la première fois. Le blond fit un pas en avant, sa main bougeant imperceptiblement vers lui. Il y avait une telle douleur inscrite sur son visage, que Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le réconforter. Au lieu de quoi, il prit la parole.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi, Naruto ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à me ramener au village ! Je ne sais pas moi, tu ... » Il se passa rageusement la main dans ses cheveux noirs, qui étaient sales et en batailles suite à leur longue altercation. « Tu pourrais me tuer, tout simplement. Tout serait réglé ! »

« Mais si tu meurs, je ne pourrais jamais accomplir mon rêve. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils sous le ton évident qu'avait employé son vis-à-vis. Son rêve. Être Hokage. Pourquoi diable ne pourrait-il pas le devenir sans lui ? C'est vrai il... Il n'était pas irremplaçable...

Le blond eut un sourire triste.  
« Sasuke. Je ne peux pas vivre en t'ayant tué. Ça m'est juste insupportable. »

Il fit une pause, sondant le regard de son ami, et en profitant pour prendre une grand inspiration.  
« Tu me demandes encore pourquoi je fais tout ça pour toi ? Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Tu es mon ami, merde ! »

« Mais je sais cela ! Seulement, je sais aussi que tu ne ferais sûrement pas tout ça pour Kiba... Ou même Shikamaru ! Qu'ai-je de si spécial ?! »

Naruto se rapprocha de lui en un bond ; ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Des larmes menaçaient de percer les yeux de Sasuke. Il secoua la tête, chassant les intruses d'un geste rageur.

Le blond répondit à sa question, le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
« Je ne sais pas. Je l'ignore. C'est juste... »

Il souffla longuement, cherchant ses mots. Ses yeux azurs se fixèrent dans le ciel, reflétant son regard songeur.

« Quand je te vois te mettre à l'écart, te faire autant de mal, souffrir à en devenir fou... ça me tue. Mes entrailles se tordent, j'ai juste envie de courir vers toi, de te rattraper avant que tu ne franchisses un cap dont tu ne pourras pas revenir ; ça me fait tellement mal si tu savais. Je vois tout ça Sasuke. Je sais comment tu réfléchis, je te connais par cœur. Même si en ce moment tu m'as échappé, je te connais. Je te fais confiance. Reviens, je t'en supplie... »

Les deux adolescents ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards l'un de l'autre. Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue blafarde du traître. Il semblait hésiter. De quel côté la balance allait-elle pencher ? Rejoindre le village ? Jamais il ne pourrait reprendre une vie normale. Mais il pensa. Il pensa à quel point la vie serait plaisante. Il retrouverait Sakura et Kakashi. Une vie pareille... Avait-il vraiment le droit de la vivre ? Avait-il une chance ?   
Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'adolescent en face de lui, emplis d'espoir.

Puis Sasuke se souvient. Le procès. Il allait sûrement avoir un procès. Peut-être même allait-il directement être condamné à mort. Malgré tout le courage et la détermination de Naruto, il ne pourrait sûrement pas agir en sa faveur. Il était un criminel. Il n'avait pas, plus le droit d'être heureux.   
Le garçon, dans un élan de tristesse, caressa une dernière fois l'idée d'un futur joyeux, avant de laisser s'envoler ce doux rêve. C'était trop tard.  
Si il n'était pas parti ce jour là... Peut-être que s'il avait écouté Sakura ... ?   
Non. Il devait tuer Itachi. Il l'avait fait. Point. Désormais, deux possibilités s'offraient à lui. Mourir, ou détruire le village. Mais pour cela...   
Il coula un regard vers Naruto. Pour cela, il faudrait d'abord tuer son seul ami. Son meilleur ami.

« Je ne peux pas. Pardon... Je ne peux pas. Je suis déjà allé trop loin. »

Dans sa main, la lueur des milles oiseaux apparut, éblouissant le blond qui comprit. C'était trop tard. Un sourire doux apparut sur ses lèvres. Las. Il n'en pouvait plus de lutter, lui aussi.

« Bien. D'accord. »

Sasuke parut désarçonné un court instant. Il abandonnait vraiment ? Aussi facilement ?  
Il secoua la tête, ses cheveux frottant ses épaules. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir. Il fallait agir.   
Mais au fond, tous les deux savaient ce qui allait arriver. Ils se mirent en position de défense, prêts à sauter. Naruto et Sasuke le sentait : c'était fini. Dans un bel ensemble, ils bondirent l'un vers l'autre, soutenant de leurs paumes leurs attaques respectives, si connues et prévisibles.   
Ils partagèrent un dernier regard confiant.

Rasengan pour l'un, Chidori pour l'autre, un dernier échange. L'éclat des deux attaques se rencontrant ébloui la scène. Le rideau était tombé ; le spectacle, terminé.

Tout était trop tard. C'était fini.


	2. Ce n'est pas un adieu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura profite d'un dernier instant avec eux, une promesse au bout des lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car cette partie compte beaucoup pour moi, j'ai réussi à la retranscrire presque mots à mots sur le papier (enfin le clavier du coup. Duh.) *Proud of her*   
> Je pense que Sakura pourrait penser de cette manière (U will see)
> 
> Enjoy.  
> La bisaille.

Dans le cimetière, les cerisiers faisaient tomber leurs pétales. Ils volaient dans l'air, s'échappant de leurs branchages, goûtant la liberté un court instant, pour finalement se déposer sur le sol, semblant stoppés à tout jamais.  
Mais il n'en était rien. Après cette courte envolée, ils se décomposeraient petit à petit, nourrissant la terre, qui viendrait donner ses nutriments à l'arbre, créant par ce biais de nouveaux pétales. Une chaîne infinie, où tout avait son utilité.

Sakura regardait les feuilles descendre, voletant sous la brise de printemps. Son visage semblait vide d'émotions au premier abord, mais on pouvait voir une certaine mélancolie, et une crainte presque imperceptible dans son regard vert.   
Elle était assise devant deux tombes. Les deux blocs de pierres étaient en tout point similaires. Elle était heureuse de les voir si proches. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle balaya d'un mouvement familier de la main quelques saletés s'étant incrustés sur le cadre photo déposé entre les deux tombes. Elle n'avait pas su choisir sur laquelle le mettre, alors elle avait tranché en le mettant au milieu. La photo semblait vieille, passée. Ses couleurs avaient ternis, mais pour Sakura, elle n'avait jamais parue aussi belle qu'en cet instant. On pouvait y voir la Team sept, dans toute sa splendeur, regroupée en une photo de groupe. Elle et Kakashi étaient au milieu, souriants, tandis que Sasuke et Naruto, répartis sur les côtés, se jetaient un regard noir. Elle eut un petit rire, plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Après s'être éclairci la gorge, elle ouvra la bouche, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose. Hésitante, elle se jeta finalement à l'eau.

« Hum... Salut. Ça fait longtemps hein ? »  
Elle se frotta le cou de ses deux mains, dans un geste gêné, avant de réaliser son geste. Elle baissa les yeux. 

Tout lui rappelait Naruto.

« Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue vous voir. Six mois... Peut être sept ? J'avais besoin de relâcher la pression. Et puis, j'ai accouché ! »

Ses yeux brillèrent de bonheur un court instant.

« C'est des jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille. Kiba m'a proposé d'appeler le garçon Naruto, mais ça aurait été... étrange. Alors, en votre hommage, on les a appelés Boruto et Sarada. J'espère que ça vous plaît. Je vois bien que je lui ai un peu forcé la main pour le nom de notre fille, mais il voulait me faire plaisir, alors il a capitulé. Il ne t'a jamais vraiment apprécié, hein Sasuke ? » Elle rit légèrement, ses pommettes devenant roses. Il faisait froid, et des nuages gris commençaient à s'amasser dans le ciel ; il devint peu à peu foncé. Elle ferma les yeux avec douleur.

Tout lui faisait penser à Sasuke.

« Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit, mais on s'est mariés il y a deux semaines. C'était étrange de me dire que vous n'étiez pas à mon mariage. Il manquait quelque chose. » Elle prit une pause, soufflant, relâchant la pression amassée dans ses épaules.

« Je sais qu'il manquera toujours quelque chose à ma vie maintenant mais... J'essaye d'avancer. Il le faut. J'ai des enfants ; Un mari que j'aime de toute mon âme. Il faut que j'arrête de vivre dans le passé. »

Elle lissa ses cheveux roses pâles, qui s'étaient un peu teintés de blanc suite aux nombreux problèmes survenus ces dernières années.  
« Hinata et Shino vont divorcer. Je ne sais pas à qui va aller la garde d'Himawari, mais ils ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça. Je crois qu'Hinata ne t'as jamais vraiment oublié, Naruto. Toi aussi tu étais amoureux d'elle, hein ? »

Elle eut un rire maussade.  
« Comme toi Sasuke. Si tu étais revenu la bouche en cœur, je suis sûre qu'à l'époque je t'aurais dit oui. Mais... Je ne t'aime plus. Du moins, plus comme avant. »

Les iris vertes se déposèrent sur une parcelle d'herbe aillant pris place sous un arbre. Quelques fleurs étaient éparpillés, ici et là. La plupart étaient dorés et noirs.

Tout la faisait songer à eux.

« Je suis vraiment passée par plusieurs phase depuis votre... Votre départ. Au début c'était l'incompréhension, le déni. C'était juste impossible ; le plan était que Naruto ramène Sasuke vivant, et que tous les trois on puisse être ensembles jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. J'ai passé des heures devant vos tombes, à attendre. Quoi, je n'en sais rien. Mais j'attendais.  
Ensuite, c'était la colère. Naruto, je t'en ai tellement voulut. De ne pas avoir honoré ta promesse ; de ne pas être revenu toi-même vivant. Puis j'en ai voulu à Sasuke. Pourquoi étais-tu parti ce jour là ? Dans mon esprit, vous n'étiez plus que... Que des enfoirés. Voilà. »

Elle sécha rageusement les larmes qui commençaient à couler, frappant la terre à ses côtés de son poing. La poussière se souleva, et quelques fissures apparurent dans le sol, sous la force spectaculaire de la jeune femme.

« Après, la tristesse. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas revenu vous voir. C'était horrible. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait se déchirer en deux. Dès que je voyais quelque chose qui me faisait penser à vous, j'avais juste envie de hurler ma détresse. La tristesse avait toujours été là, bien sûr, mais pas ce désespoir, noir, gluant, qui ne représentait que la douleur. Un jour, Kiba m'a presque forcé à aller chez vous. D'abord chez Naruto ; puis ensuite Sasuke. Tout était resté intact. Rien n'avait bougé. Et... J'ai trouvé cette photo. »

Elle désigna le cadre posé sur les tombes.  
« La mienne, je l'ai rangé dans un carton après... Après votre mort. Appelons un chat un chat, n'est ce pas ? Mais elle m'a fait réfléchir. Elle m'a fait réaliser. J'ai beau vous aimer de tout mon cœur, vous êtes partis. C'est comme ça, on ne peut rien y faire. Mais l'aventure n'est pas fini. Vous vivez toujours en moi – en nous, le village. Grâce à nos souvenirs, nos émotions. »

Elle respira un grand coup, puis reprit la parole, ce qui sembla lui coûter.

« Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, c'est que je ne reviendrai pas. En tout cas pas dans cet état d'esprit, et pas avant quelques temps. Ça fait cinq ans maintenant. Cinq ans que vous me manquez. Cinq ans que je me morfonds, me fustigeant de n'avoir rien fait. Mais j'ai compris. Ça à toujours été entre vous. Vous avez décidé de partir ensemble. Soit. Je respecte votre décision. Mais moi... Moi je n'ai pas envie de partir. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite. »

Elle se releva, s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Son corps semblait s'être libéré d'un poids. Elle sourit, regardant les cieux. Sa voix douce résonna de nouveau dans l'air.

« Ça peut vous paraître égoïste mais c'est ainsi. J'aime la vie. J'ai envie de vivre. Alors la prochaine fois que je viendrais, ce sera juste emplie de positif, et avec plaisir. »

Elle posa ses mains sur les deux pierres tombales, son sourire atteignant ses yeux qui brillèrent d'émotions.

« Maintenant, où que vous soyez je vous souhaite bon voyage. »

Alors qu'elle commençait à partir, le vent vint fouetter ses cheveux, les soulevant, tandis qu'une odeur de feu chatouilla ses narines. Elle se sentit presque tournoyer. Un sentiment de repos prit place en elle. Et Sakura comprit qu'ils n'étaient jamais partis.  
« Merci. »

Sur les deux tombes, portant les noms Uzumaki Naruto et Uchiwa Sasuke, était gravée la même épitaphe.

"à Jamais."


End file.
